Adiós por Ahora
by DavidMcGill96
Summary: Po tiene un sueño extraño donde lo llaman para que se reencuentre a si mismo. Su aventura lo obliga a abandonar el Palacio de Jade y todo lo que ama. Antes de irse... ¿Será capaz de decir lo que siente por Tigresa?


"**Adiós Por Ahora"**

**¡Wow! ¿Qué tal, gente? Bienvenidos a mi primer OneShot basado de mi película favorita de DreamWorks: Kung Fu Panda. Para explicar y resumir esto ¬¬. Me he encontrado algo melancólico estos días TT_TT. Pero como dice el viejo refrán "Al mal tiempo hay que ponerle buena cara", aproveché la oportunidad para escribir este fic de un solo capítulo. Una historia donde nuestro querido héroe se ve afrontado a un gran dilema: confesar que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga y más admirada guerrera de Kung Fu, o… callar y guardar sus sentimientos hasta la oportunidad de su reencuentro. ¿Los motivos…? Pues los invito a leer y a disfrutar de esta conmovedora historia. Inspirada del tema musical de Two Steps From Hell, "Goodbye For Now", un saludo y agradecimientos a la persona que me recomendó a oírla y hacer este trabajo posible.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes mencionados son de propiedad de DreamWorks y no busco ningún fin de lucro.**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano. Las aves cantaban felizmente sobre las copas de los árboles. El viento soplaba delicadamente las hojas caídas del Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial. Sentada bajo las hermosas flores de pétalos rosados, se encontraba sentada una figura muy conocida por todos. Así es… ni nada más ni nada menos que la Maestra Tigresa. Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba acurrucar con la suave caricia del viento en su pelaje. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, posa su mirada hacia el pueblo. Pero no precisamente al pueblo donde pone su atención… sino, a la entrada del Valle de la Paz. Como si estuviera esperando algo, se levantaba levemente usando sus garras como un par de soportes cada vez que divisaba que alguien entraba. Pero al poder distinguir a cada ciudadano que pasaba por allí, volvía a sentarse a como estaba apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del durazno. Interiormente, se sentía patética por lo que hacía… pero a la vez lo encontraba necesario. Llena de frustración, dejó caer con fuerza sus brazos hacia los lados pegando con fuerza a la fértil tierra de su alrededor. Instantes después, sobre su garra izquierda, caía una flor de cerezo proveniente del árbol. Le dio un leve vistazo y contrayendo todo su cuerpo, acercó la flor a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño, y colocando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se permitió ser vulnerable esa vez. Una vez más, dejó a florecer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Flashback:**

En una noche oscura y tormentosa, donde las oscuras nubes dejaban caer con fuerza al vital elemento de la vida y escondían la belleza de los enigmáticos astros de la noche, El Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos se encontraban charlando en la cocina, sin notar que uno de sus miembros faltaba. Una vez más, Grulla hablaba de su vivencia como conserje en la Academia de Lee Da mientras que Po preparaba la cena para sus amigos. A pesar de haber escuchado la misma historia un centenar de veces, igual atendían las palabras del maestro con suma atención. Inconscientemente reían de las anécdotas del ave calmando su risa con una mirada reflexiva.

-Es extraño que lo diga yo y no sé ustedes pero… después de nuestra aventura en Gongmen… ya nada se me hace igual como antes-. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la habitación. Solo un montón de caras pensativas sumidas a los acontecimientos pasados. En parte, lo que decía el Maestro Mantis era cierto. Po fue el primero en despabilar ante el choque que dejó el comentario del pequeño maestro y tomó acción para levantar la moral a sus compañeros.

-Bueno... Sé que casi hacemos el viaje sin retorno hacia nuestros ancestros pero ¡mírenlos aquí! Vivitos y coleando para comer un delicioso plato de... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Tigresa?-. Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al asiento vacío de la felina preguntándose donde se habría metido. Ella no era de las que desaparecían así como así.

-Disculpa, Víbora pero… ¿Tigresa no se había quedado hablando contigo antes de venir a cenar?- preguntó Mono fregándose la barbilla para hacer memoria. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la única hembra del grupo ahí presente.

-Pues si. Estaba charlando conmigo. Ambas salimos de mi habitación al mismo tiempo. No lo entiendo… venía unos pasos tras de mí-. Po colocó sobre la mesa todos los platos a la vez posicionando sus brazos como un par de rampas. Después salió de cocina con algo de prisa.

-¿Po? ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Mono anonadado por la el extraño comportamiento del panda – ¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa?-.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Tanto Po como Tigresa han cambiado demasiado desde que regresamos. Él ha madurado mucho desde su enfrentamiento con Shen. Está más seguro, confiado y más atento. En cambio ella… pues… se ha vuelto cada vez más amable y agradable. Tiende a molestarse menos y sonreír más. Algo que aun no puedo asimilar-. Los demás asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Cada uno agarró su plato para poder dar el inicio a su cena. Pero la duda y la curiosidad, les había quitado el apetito. Solo pensaban cuál habría sido el motivo de porqué el panda había salido de esa manera a buscar a Tigresa. Además, no iban a empezar la cena sin ellos.

Por otra parte, Po había pasado primero al cuarto de la felina, sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus otros amigos. Tocó un par de veces el contorno de la puerta antes de entrar. La habitación estaba en perfecto orden como si nadie hubiera entrado en todo el día. Cerró las puertas y corrió por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el Salón Sagrado de los Maestros. Las velas iluminaban todo el lugar hasta un poco antes de llegar al estanque donde descansaba sobre éste, el Dragón Dorado donde alguna vez, se hallaba el dichoso rollo que cambió para siempre la vida de un vigoroso panda cocinero.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estás aquí?- dijo alzando levemente la voz haciendo un suave eco en la sala. No hubo respuesta. La fuerte ventisca abría los portones del Palacio de Jade provocando una fuerte ráfaga que al entrar apagó todas las velas oscureciendo todo el lugar. Po se apresuró hacia los portones que habían sido ligeramente corridos de su sitio. El agua de la lluvia caía de forma horizontal y lograba alcanzar hasta los escalones más altos y resguardados a los temporales. Al llegar a la puerta, se fijó que había sido rasgada. Cuatro líneas paralelas deformaban la madera del enorme portón. Esas peculiares marcas… sin duda eran de ella.

Salió hacia fuera con todo el peso de la tormenta. Siguió recorriendo (algo cansado) el palacio hacia el lugar donde creería que estaría. Cada vez que se sentía malhumorada o extraña de alguna manera, nunca faltaba la oportunidad de que fuera a entrenar su cuerpo y mente al Salón de Formación. Todo empapado, abrió las puertas y bajo las escaleras para echar un vistazo. Para su suerte, tampoco estaba allí. La sala se encontraba vacía y llegaba ser un poco aterrador. Le parecía preocupante eso… ella no era de esas que se largaban sin decir nada y mucho menos sin una razón aparente. ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo de su desaparición? Resignado, volvió sobre sus pasos mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte. Al topar la vista hacia el Durazno Sagrado, caía justo un relámpago que dejó al descubierto una extraña silueta que se encontraba bajo del árbol. Dio una sonrisa de par en par y sin importar la fiereza con la que le golpeara aquella tormenta, encontraría a su amiga a como dé lugar.

Subiendo los últimos peldaños de los escalones, escucha un sonido entristecedor. Más adelante, por detrás del árbol de hermosas flores de pétalos rosados, se mueve una franja naranja con rayas negras. ¡Era Tigresa! pero… ¿está llorando? Guardó un minuto de silencio escuchando el armonioso sonido proveniente de su dulce voz. Miró hacia el suelo esbozando una leve sonrisa compasiva y recogió una flor de cerezo que se había estancado en la raíz del árbol. Lentamente y con cautela, caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Po?-. El panda se quedó perplejo bajo la lluvia con esa voz. Tan seductora pero tan intimidadora a la vez. No sabía que responderle. Se quedó igual de inmóvil tratando de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta. Esa forma en que le preguntó, le olía a problemas.

-¿Yo? Pues… yo… quería saber… si estabas bien y si necesitabas algo-. Tigresa miró ligeramente a su amigo de blanco y negro. Con unos ojos bañados en lágrimas, echó un vistazo de abajo hacia arriba con total indiferencia. Po, bajó el incesante temporal, sonreía nerviosamente al contacto visual con ella que pareciera que lo molería a golpes en un dos por tres. Pero en cambio, se volvió a la posición en que estaba antes de que llegara el Guerrero Dragón.

-Solo quiero estar sola ahora. Así que, con todo respeto, te pido te vayas-. Tigresa contrajo su cuerpo llevando sus rodillas al pecho. El guerrero se quedó estupefacto por la reacción de la maestra.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame a solas!-. Po se le acerca dejando la flor a su lado y se aleja sin decirle nada. Tigresa la recoge y la mira unos momentos. Su rostro comienza a cambiar poco a poco. Algo en ese simple gesto, había hecho brotar algo en ella. Por su parte, el panda llevaba un pequeño trecho bajado pero de repente algo hace que se detenga.

-¡Espera!- le exigió en un tono friolento que pareciese que fuese solo un costal de pelaje sin alma. Él se quedó parado en su lugar algo atemorizado por la forma en que se lo pidió. Pero todo le cambió en una acción repentina. En un momento a otro, Tigresa estaba apegada a su espalda. Muy lentamente, sintió como sus fuertes y rayados brazos rodeaban dulcemente su cuello. Su respiración sobre su espalda y el contacto corporal con el fino pelo de la felina, hacían erizar su pelaje a punta.

-Lo lamento… no debí gritarte. Es solo...-. Él se da vuelta mirándola a los ojos, sin embargo, ella trata de evitarle la mirada porque no le gustaba que la vieran de esa forma tan penosa.

-No te preocupes- le contestó él levantándole del mentón –Todos tenemos conflictos que solo nosotros podemos llegar a resolver. Y sé de más que tienes muchos de ellos. Y si tienes que llorar para poder apaciguarlos, estás en todo tu derecho-. Tigresa solo le brindó una sonrisa. Una extraña sensación se le produjo. Sus mejillas se le calentaron y un extraño revoloteo se le producía en su estómago.

-Además… llevas un buen tiempo aquí (y yo también) y si seguimos bajo esta lluvia pescaremos un catarro horrible así que… ¿Por qué no mejor volvemos al Palacio?-. Ella le asiente con un rostro de niña inocente y le da un tierno beso a la mejilla para luego bajar las escaleras. Po había quedado anonadado ante su extraño actuar. Es decir... ¿De dónde vino eso? Pero aun así, sintió que eso fue lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida.

-¿Po? ¿No vienes?-. Saliendo del hermoso pensamiento que la misma felina le había inducido, se colocó al lado de la maestra y se en caminaron rumbo al Palacio.

**Fin del flashback**

-Perdóname, Po. Fui una idiota. Si al menos... hubieras vuelto…-.

**Hace un año:**

**-**Bien mis alumnos, creo que han podido descansar lo suficiente. Pues hoy, retomaremos el entrenamiento-. Tanto los Cinco como el Guerrero Dragón miraban a su maestro con caras a punto de desplomarse al suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece que no hubieran dormido en días-. Todos estaban mirando a Po de forma acusadora mientras que intentaban mantener los parpados abiertos. El panda acribillado en esas miradas molestas gira la cabeza poniéndose a silbar disimuladamente.

-¿Po? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-. El oso se toma ambas patas y comienza a jugar con sus pulgares. Las miradas, las preguntas que querían que respondiera, la presión. Se sentía literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Trató de colarse por detrás de sus compañeros pero no pudo siendo pasar desapercibido de Shifu.

-¡Por favor, maestro! Solo han sido un par de días de mal sueño. ¿Dígame usted quién no ha tenido uno?-.

-Querrás decir un par de semanas. Y si haber roto la muralla, haber pasado a mi habitación, y más encima cayendo encima de mí, no es algo para preocuparse, entonces no sé lo que es- intervenía Grulla con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Jajaja! No pude resistir la expresión de Grulla cuando Po le cayó encima-. Víbora siseó al comentario que había dicho Mantis. El insecto juntó sus tenazas y cayó la gran bocota que tenía a pesar de su minúsculo tamaño. Po los miró a todos sin entender si estaban molestos o preocupados. Aunque al parecer se trataba de ambas cosas. Tigresa sin embargo, trataba de disimular su preocupación pero no le salía esta vez. El panda bajó la mirada y Shifu pidió que todos se retiraran del Salón. Con todos ellos fuera, puso toda su atención al Guerrero Dragón.

-Po… desde que volvimos de Gongmen no he tenido la posibilidad de hablar contigo. Pero he podido ver que has cambiado mucho y para mejor. Dime… ¿Estás bien de verdad? Digo... ¿Te sientes tranquilo o algo te preocupa? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?-. Po se puso como tabla para luego responder con su patética manera de mentir.

-¿Yo? Prrrr… para nada. No sé por qué me pregunta eso-. Shifu bajó levemente el rostro tornando más seria su mirada – ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! He estado viendo cosas raras mientras duermo. Y estos dos últimas semanas he molestado mucho a los chicos por esto. Víbora a querido preguntarme qué es lo que me pasa pero siempre le termino cambiando el tema. En realidad, es que ni yo mismo me explico lo que veo-.

-¿Y qué es lo que ves?-. Preguntó el maestro aún más interesado en las palabras de su alumno.

-No sé… imágenes difusas, voces a la lejanía… en realidad no sé qué pensar-.

-La Paz Interior no solo nos da la revelación de nuestros acontecimientos pasados y adquirir habilidades fuera de lo común. También puede provocar visiones futuras. Tienes imágenes distorsionadas porque no tienes un control mayor en ello… y seguramente tienes algo que debes descubrir y no quieres-. Un minuto de silencio guardaron maestro y discípulo antes de que el joven guerrero saliera sin decir ni una palabra de la sala.

El día pasó muy tranquilo para todos, bueno… menos para uno. Aquella tardé, Po había estado muy aislado de sus amigos. Todos ellos, a excepción del panda, aprovecharon el día ir al pueblo puesto que Shifu les dejó la tarde libre. Todos estaban extrañados por el actuar de su amigo. Nunca habían visto al oso con ese ánimo de perro muerto. Incluso cuando aún no lo aceptaban, el seguía con una carismática sonrisa en su rostro. Tigresa, con esa típica postura pensativa en que se llevaba sus garras a la cintura y miraba hacia cielo, pensaba que… tal vez… Po había meditado mejor las cosas tras aquella ocasión.

La tarde había traído consigo la noche. En el Valle a todos habían cerrado sus puestos, dirigiéndose a sus casa para descansar de tal arduo día de trabajo. Los Cinco Furiosos no era la excepción. Igualmente tuvieron un día agotador. Al llegar al Palacio fueron directo a los cuarteles, quedaron completamente encantados al sentir un exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina. Al abrir la puerta corrediza, se encontraron a Po con varias cacerolas y varios implementos más muy centrado en lo que estaba trabajando.

-¿Eh, Po? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Mantis anonadado viendo como el panda corría de un extremo a otro de la cocina.

-¡Hey, chicos! No los oí llegar ¡Adelante! Tomen asiento-. Po se colocó detrás de todos y los arrastró a todos a sus respectivos puestos. Todos estaban muy callados y con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como Po ponía la mesa a gran velocidad. Luego, observaron como volvía hacia el horno a revolver con una cuchara de palo una de las cacerolas más grandes de la cocina. Se miraban entre si preguntándose en que trabajaba pero él seguía muy centrado en lo que hacía desplazándose como si fuera el propio chef imperial.

-Veo que te sientes mejor- dijo Grulla para romper el extraño silencio que se había producido (menos por Po).

-¡Estoy bien! Por cierto… quiero que prueben esto. Es mi última invención-. Todos agarraron un bollo que el panda les había ofrecido. Al masticar, ni siquiera Tigresa, pudo resistirse llevarse las patas a las mejillas.

-¡Por Oogway! ¡Está delicioso!- acotó Víbora con la cola bajo su garganta con los ojos lagrimados. Po, volviéndose a Mono y a Mantis, notó que ya se habían terminado los suyos con una sonrisa retorcida por el delicioso sabor. Grulla se escondía bajo su sombrero y a Tigresa se le hacían margaritas en sus mejillas por la dulzura del bollo. La cena consistió en distintos tipos de postres y aunque Tigresa no era de las que aceptaban cualquier tipo de comida, no pudo resistir los aromas y los sabores de esos pequeños e irresistible bollos de fruta. Terminada la cena, todos se regocijaron estirándose en sus puestos y sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Estuvo exquisita la cena, Po. Te has lucido-. El panda sonrío al cumplido de la felina –Pero… ¿a qué se debió todo esto?-. Todos miraron a Po curiosos esperando una respuesta.

-Quería compensarlos por lo que ha pasado estas dos semanas. He estado comportándome extrañamente y aunque ustedes han querido ayudarme, yo no he aceptado su ayuda. Además de haberles estado arruinando todas estas noches. Entonces se me ocurrió hacerles una cena especial-. Todos le brindaron una sonrisa fraterna diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Po se sintió mucho mejor con esas palabras y tras una hora de agradable conversación, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones agradeciendo la cena. Tigresa quería conversar con Po a solas sí que se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras que el despejaba la mesa y limpiaba el suelo.

-De verdad te quedaron muy buenos esos bollos. No había comido así desde… ¿los trece años?-. Po río con lo último que le dijo Tigresa y agradeció su cumplido.

-Te quería preguntar algo… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Shifu en la sala hoy, cuando nos pidió que saliéramos?-. Po paró de fregar el plato que tenía en su pata y miró a Tigresa con curiosidad. Ella avergonzada, giró rápidamente su cabeza y continuó lavando.

-¿Eh? Por cierto… ¿De qué eran los bollos?- preguntó sonrojada por la forma en que la miraba.

-Adivina- le contestó volviendo al trabajo. Tigresa tenía un tic en el ojo y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-¿O sea que utilizaste los frutos del Durazno Sagrado para preparar la cena?- Po asintió riéndose picaronamente mientras llevaba una pila de platos a una despensa.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso ¿Verdad? Eres un incorregible-.

-Si. Pero no me gusta desperdiciar la comida. Además que no te puedes quejar. ¿No fuiste tú que me había dicho que me lucido con la cena?-. Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado pero tuvo que aceptar lo que decía. Después de todo, tiene razón.

-He terminado aquí. Buenas noches, Tigresa. Ten dulces sueños-.

-Buenas noches, Po. Descansa-. Antes de que Po saliera de la cocina, Tigresa se le quedó observando sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Po?-. Él se volvió a verla lleno de curiosidad (siempre era así cuando se trataba de ella).

-No... no es nada. Adiós-.

La noche transcurrió apaciblemente. Después de aquellas dos semanas que no pudieron dormir nada, se sentían como en el cielo. En un comienzo, Po estaba profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero al poco tiempo, ese estado pasivo, cambio a uno alterado. No paraba de girar su cabeza, el sudor le corría por la frente y jadeaba con fuerza.

En su sueño, volvía a ser un cachorro de panda. Sentado en el verde césped jugando con su osito de peluche. De un momento a otro, el hermoso cielo azul tornaba a un naranjo sombrío. Las casas comenzaban a incendiarse y extraños individuos atacaban a los otros pandas de la aldea. Al saltar dos lobos sobre el pequeño cachorro, un panda robusto apareció junto a su mujer y le dijo que sacara a la cría de ese lugar. En la huida, el pequeño perdía su juguete entre los escombros. La osa seguía corriendo escabulléndose entre los árboles de un grupo numeroso de lobos con espadas en las patas, evadiendo lo mejor que podía, consiguió despistar a sus cazadores. Tomándose un tiempo para respirar, depositó al pequeño en una cesta llena de rábanos que sería llevada a otra aldea mediante una carroza. La madre del niño le sujetó de sus patitas llevándoselas a su rostro una última vez antes de seguir su marcha. Entre lágrimas, subió la pequeña cuesta e hizo de cebo para que la persiguieran.

El cachorro fue envuelto entre las sombras. Poco a poco, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en Po actualmente. Se encontraba agitado. Llevó una de sus patas al pecho sin poder evitar el llanto al ver nuevamente a su madre desaparecer, perseguida por los malvados lobos y por el despiadado de Shen. Entre la oscuridad, una extraña voz lo llamaba incesantemente.

-Vuelve con nosotros… vuelve con nosotros-. Miraba a su alrededor sin percatarse de nada. Se sentía flotando en el vacío y esa voz resonaba en su cabeza como si se tratase de una gran campana.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Todos ustedes han…

-¿Crees que todos los pandas sucumbieron ante el ataque del pavo real? No… muchos viven felices y en paz-. Po no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se paró (o al menos es lo que él pensaba) y volvió a hablarle de una forma consciente de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo podré encontrarlos? No tengo indicios o pistas para hallarlos-.

-Todo lo que necesitas… es escuchar a tu corazón. Él no te fallará-.

De la oscuridad, salió un destello que dejó completamente ciego al Guerrero Dragón. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto. Tal parece que no interrumpió nada esa vez. Pero se sentía inquietado. Esa voz que le hostigaba para que buscara a su gente, le seguía rondando en su cabeza aun estando despierto. Se levantó de su hamaca y caminó cuidadosamente hacia la puerta. Percatándose de que todos dormían, salió de su cuarto y se fue al Salón Sagrado de los Maestros.

Caminaba afligidamente pensando un montón de cosas... y por si fuera poco, no estaba solo en ese lugar. A la altura donde estaba el estanque, se hallaba Shifu meditando. Po se le acercó alertando al viejo maestro.

-¿Po? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Shifu al ver a su discípulo .

-Maestro… tengo que hablarle. Es un tanto... delicado -. El tono de voz sorprendió notoriamente al maestro. Po no eran de los que llevaban una postura seria. Le pidió a su alumno que se sentara junto a él frente al estanque.

-Dime, panda. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. Po guardó silencio unos segundos. Lo que tenía que decirle era muy difícil para él… y también sería muy difícil para los demás.

-Maestro… la cosa que quería decirle es que… me iré del Valle-. Shifu no pudo articular palabra. No podía reaccionar a lo que el Defensor del Valle de la Paz le decía –Me iré lejos… y no tengo ni idea de mi regreso-.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés?- le preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sobre nuestra plática… estuve pensándolo todo el día. Y me di cuenta de que era un llamado que no podía asimilar. Las últimas dos semanas se me intensificó ese llamado… pero mi mente, como usted dijo, no quería escucharlo. Pero tengo que hacerlo… debo hacer ese viaje y cumplir con lo que me pide, sino no encontraré paz-. Shifu estaba a punto de decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callado. No importa lo que hiciera… no le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-. Po quedó impresionado de la humildad de cómo se lo dijo.

-Pensé que no me daría su permiso-. Shifu se le acercó tomándolo del brazo.

-Soy tu maestro, Po. No puedo decidir por tu vida. Si debes irte, hazlo. Tienes mi permiso-. Po casi suelta unas lágrimas al ver que su maestro vuelve a su meditación con una expresión muy triste. El Guerrero Dragón vuelve a su cuarto de la misma manera de la que salió: completa cautela. La noche estaba clara y no tenía problemas para ver. Sacando debajo de la hamaca una gran cajonera, sustrajo unos pinceles, unos rollos en blanco y tinta para recostarse en el piso a escribir. Tras unos algunos minutos entre lo que pensaba, lo que escribía y la espera en que la tinta secase, tenía los mensajes listos. Nuevamente sacó la cajonera que estaba debajo de la hamaca y de su interior agarró un morralito donde metió un cambio de ropa y todas sus figuras de acción. Antes de cerrar, vio todas las figuras soltando una lágrima dentro del pequeño bulto. Se llevó el morral a la espalda, agarró los tres mensajes ya envueltos cada uno dentro del rollo correspondiente y salió de la habitación.

Shifu todavía estaba en su sitio. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza pero tenía que entender a su discípulo. En menos de lo que esperaba, llegó Po con sus cosas listo para marcharse. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. El viejo panda rojo se le acercó apoyando su cuerpo en el báculo de su predecesor.

-¿No piensas despedirte de los Cinco?-. Shifu contemplaba que no podía con solo aquel movimiento de cabeza donde desviaba la mirada con verguenza.

-No puedo verlos a la cara. ¿Cómo podría haciendo una promesa que tal vez no pueda cumplir? Tomé… esto será mejor... o al menos eso creo-. El maestro recibió de la pata del panda tres rollos con envases de diferente color: Uno azul, uno verde y otro rojo.

-Este, es para mi padre (señalando el rollo azul)... y este, es para los Cinco (señalando el de color verde)- le dijo mientras les señalaba los rollos. Shifu se quedó anonadado de que haría con el tercero. Po caminando hacia la salida se volteó más triste de lo que ya estaba.

-Quiero pedirle un favor. Si no vuelvo en aproximadamente en un año… déselo a Tigresa, por favor. Adiós, Maestro Shifu. Fue el mejor maestro que hubiera podido desear-. El maestro supo exactamente a lo que se refería. Aun así, no sentía ni tenía las ganas de enojarse con él. Solo respondió de igual manera a la reverencia de su alumno.

La noche estaba preciosa y clara. Como si el mundo le dijera al Guerrero que siguiese su destino. Cada paso que daba, era una fractura más en su corazón. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era que alguien lo viese saliendo de la aldea. Pero muchas veces destino pone grandes obstáculos al frente. En lo que bajaba, se topó con quien menos quería toparse.

-¡¿Po?! ¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó la mismísima Maestra Tigresa completamente anonadada viendo a Po frente a ella. Se quedó pasmado viéndola como ella comenzaba a cruzarse de brazos y a levantar el ceño.

-Voy donde mi padre, Tigresa. Y si me disculpas, llevo algo de prisa-. Pero en vez de dejarle pasar lo tomó de una de sus patas y lo hizo retroceder volviendo a su postura habitual.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, Po. Además que no se te da-. Po solo la miró entristecido evadiendo su mirada – ¡Oh, vamos! No te pondrás así por un empujoncito no más ¿o sí?-. Él no le contestó y se da media vuelta. Tigresa se coloca frente a él con brusquedad… pero al verle sus verdes ojos bañados en lágrimas, supo inmediatamente que algo no iba bien.

-Po… dime que te ocurre- le exige agarrándolo de ambos brazos de manera fraterna pero el no le contestó lo cuál hizo que se preocupara más. Al zamarrearlo, el morral fue cayendo por su peludo brazo con suavidad.

Tigresa sostiene la mochila y siente algo duro en su interior. Po le evita la mirada.

-¿Qué llevas aquí dentro?-. Él no le contesta y ella le abre el morral mirando todas sus figuras de acción en su interior. Su actitud cambió por completo. Al panda le pareció como la calma antes de la tormenta pero ella no respondía. Solo lo volvió a mirar a la cara con un rostro que reflejaba entre confusión y tristeza.

-Ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Dime tú… dime qué quieres que haga-. Su mirada demostraba un gran enojo por parte a su amigo… pero en el fondo, era profunda tristeza lo que tenía. Le hablaba al panda de manera agresiva pero en realidad lo que quería era que no hiciese lo que iba a hacer .

-¿Así que planeas irte? ¿Y adónde irás exactamente? ¿Qué planeas hacer?-. Él no le respondió tornando a su amiga más molesta de lo que estaba.

-Tigresa… debo hacer un viaje. Debo entender el origen de mis raíces-. A la felina se le hacía cada vez un nudo más apretado en la garganta.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Dime… ¿por qué tienes que hacer ese viaje? ¿Acaso te sientes infeliz aquí? Te sientes tan mal que prefieres otro lugar ¿Necesitas saber quién eres realmente para darte cuenta de que eres feliz?-. Po solo podía apreciar que con cada segundo, la felina de quien él se había enamorado, estaba revelando su verdadero ser.

-Este lugar me lo ha brindado todo. Lo que menos deseo es dejar este lugar. Dejar a los chicos, al maestro Shifu… a ti-. Tigresa se heló con lo último que había dicho Po. Pero el siguió hablando sin poder dejarla reaccionar.

-Este lugar ha sido lo mejor en mi vida. Pero es hora de que me encuentre a mí mismo. Quiero saber si quedan otros como yo. Sino no encontraré la paz que deseo… no es mi culpa que tu no hayas podido saber quién eres-. Con lo último que dijo, Tigresa apretó los labios y levantó su garra contra el Guerrero propinándole un zarpazo en toda la cara. Po quedó completamente fuera de sí. Pero sabía que se lo merecía. La maestra, con la voz más rota que nunca, se agachó y le habló colocando su garra en su hombro. Buscando su parte más comprensiva.

-Tienes razón. No me conozco a mí misma. No sé de donde provengo y nunca encontré algún incentivo para hacerlo. Pero aun así, soy feliz… tú… un panda gordo y tonto, le brindaste un mayor sentido a mi vida. Además del kung fu, tú me trajiste alegría y cariño. A mí y a mi entorno. Jamás esperé a ser cambiada y tu llegaste a mi vida...y... eso te lo agradezco-.

Po quedó sonrojado con esas palabras. Se levantó volviendo en sí para ver a Tigresa llorando a mares. Revelarle todo eso, fue un golpe muy duro para ella.

-Tigresa…-. Po la tomó de sus garras y le brindó un abrazo. La felina quedó pasmada ante ese acto conllevado de tanto cariño y dulzura. Con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo reposo en el suave pelaje de Po sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

-No me iré para siempre. Pienso volver… eso te lo prometo-. La separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Ambos con la tristeza marcada en sus rostros y corazones.

-¿Cómo llamarías a esta despedida entonces? Ni sabes adónde vas-. Le replicó la felina dándole la espalda.

-Solo llámalo un adiós por ahora… no pienso abandonar nunca el Valle de la Paz. No importa lo que pase… este es mi lugar. Además, soy el desitnado a proteger el Valle y sus habitantes ¿o no?-. Tigresa tenía que aceptarlo. Secando sus lágrimas se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Fue esta vez Po quien quedó pasmado… pero feliz de que ella pudiera entender.

-Aquí te estaremos esperando entonces… Guerrero Dragón-. Ambos se separaron y ella salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

En su interior, Po se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo. Tuvo en frente la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, no pudo atreverse y ya era tarde para hacerlo. Faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciese y tenía que ya estar fuera del Valle al toque del Gong.

Cada paso que daba al bajar los escalones, era una imagen de él junto a los Cinco y sus mejores momentos juntos. Tantos bellos recuerdos… tantas batallas… tantas bromas y juegos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a los pies de la montaña. Alzó la vista mirando por última vez al Palacio de Jade, hasta su regreso. Siguiendo la calle principal, se dirigió a restaurante de su padre. Con el cartel en la entrada y las mesas en completo orden, solo se le llegaban recuerdos de cuando era un simple camarero. Una lágrima volvió a brotar de sus ojos antes de salir de allí. Sumido en un silencio absoluto, la figura del Guerrero Dragón fue perdiéndose poco a poco en el horizonte.

El gong tocaba las seis de la mañana y como siempre los Furiosos formaban para esperar instrucciones de su maestro. Ese día, en vez de estar presente Shifu, apareció Zeng con una cara muy triste pidiendo a los maestros que se presentaran ante Shifu en el Salón Sagrado de los Maestros. Allí los esperaba el panda rojo con las orejas decaídas y mirando al suelo.

-Maestro…. ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?- preguntó Mono con su humorística forma de tratar las cosas. El maestro se dio vuelta mostrando dos rollos.

-Este mensaje es de ustedes… de parte de Po-. Un silencio incómodo se produjo en la Sala. Todos (a excepción de Tigresa) quedaron erizados por lo que escuchaban.

-¿Qué quiere decirnos con ese mensaje de parte de Po, Maestro? ¿Dónde está él?- intervino Grulla pensando lo peor.

-Po… ha abandonado el Palacio...-. Nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Estaban perplejos ante la noticia. Shifu desenrollando el rollo de color verde lo comenzó a leer.

"_Queridos Amigos:_

_Me es muy difícil despedirme de ustedes en persona y no quería romperles el corazón por mi decisión. Pero ya está hecho. Cuando hayan leído esta nota, yo ya estaré muy lejos del Valle de la Paz. No soy muy bueno con estas cosas pero… quiero decirles que son lo máximo: como guerreros y como amigos. Solo les pido que protejan de Valle en mi ausencia. Que siempre tengan con ustedes esa barbarosidad que siempre han tenido. Siempre estaré con ustedes en espíritu pero no puedo quedarme. Estas dos semanas he tenido problemas con el sueño por una visiones que he estado percibiendo mientras duermo y no cederán hasta que pueda solucionar lo que me atañe a ellas. Lo siento por no presentarme ante ustedes. Los quiero mucho, muchachos. Y sé que nos volveremos a ver._

_Con cariño, su amigo Po"_

Nadie quiso decir nada después de la lectura. Shifu notó en sus rostros como cada uno de ellos evitaba romper en llanto. La noticia fue un golpe duro para todos… pero pareciera que no tanto a Tigresa. Shifu se le acercó a pedirle un favor.

-Tigresa. Necesito que lleves este mensaje al Sr. Ping lo más rápido que se te sea posible-. El panda rojo entregó el mensaje de color azul a la felina. Esta dio una reverencia a su maestro y salió con suma seriedad de la sala.

-¿Y ustedes adónde van?- preguntó Tigresa a los otros Cuatro al percatarse que la seguían.

-Será más fácil para el señor Ping si vamos todos juntos- respondió Víbora serpenteando al lado de la felina.

Estando en el restaurante, el Sr. Ping dejó caer todo su peso sobre una banca tras la noticia. Leyó el contenido de la nota, dejándola caer al suelo después de leer. Mientras los demás atendían al ganso que había entrado en shock, Mono releyó la carta en voz alta.

"_Querido Padre:_

_Fuiste la primera persona en creer en mí y te lo debo todo. Pero ahora he madurado y debo salir al mundo a reencontrarme. No podía ver tu rostro soltando lágrimas por mí siendo yo tu único hijo. El amor que me has brindado no lo podría darme nadie más. Perdóname… pero no hubiera podido irme si me despedía de ti. Quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta que: no importa donde esté, no importa con quien esté, no importa que pase en el futuro, yo siempre seré tu hijo y tú siempre serás mi padre._

_Te ama, tu hijo. Po"_

Varios minutos se quedaron todos con el padre de su amigo antes de que quedase más tranquilo. Agradeció mucho la ayuda que le brindaron todos y subió al segundo piso. Abajo, los Cinco pactaron que todos los días, uno de ellos, bajaría a visitarlo para acompañarlo. Po era todo para el ganso. Ahora que se había ido… no tenía razones para seguir con sus ventas. Lo único que quería era dejar de heredero a su hijo (o a su nieto si es que llegaba a tener).

La tarde había caído y la noticia se expandió muy rápido al parecer. Toda la gente lamentaba que el Guerrero Dragón haya dejado el Valle de la Paz. Los Cinco volvían al Palacio aun dolidos con la noticia. Pero en el fondo, buscaban comprensión al inesperado actuar del panda. Tigresa necesitaba meditar lo que había pasado en la mañana. Se separó del grupo y fue el lugar que más la apaciguaba. El sitio donde yacía El Durazno Sagrado y donde había besado por primera vez a alguien.

Estando sentada bajo las hermosas flores, medito lo que Po le había dicho. Eso que la destacara entre lo más importante para él. No lo supo antes y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta. Estaba enamorada. Se había enamorado de quien una vez detestó como a nadie más en la vida. Y se dio cuenta que también él lo estaba… pero no pudo decírselo. Dándose cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, solo quería decirle que le quería. Pero ella no quería abrir sus ojos a lo más obvio que podría presentársele en frente.

Sin poder aguantarlo, Tigresa se enroscó y quería que la tierra la tragase. Aun así, no cambiaría nada. Desde ese día, todos los días a esa misma hora, va a esperar a su mejor amigo debajo del Durazno.

Y así fue haciéndolo durante todos los días.

Ha pasado un año desde ese día y ella sigue firme a la promesa que se hizo. Esa tarde en que loto le cayó en la garra, apareció Shifu.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-. Tigresa se levantó de su sitio he hizo una reverencia a su maestro –Vengo a entregarte esto-. Tigresa recibió de Shifu un rollo que no había visto desde el día de la partida de Po: El rollo color rojo. Tigresa comenzó a llorar al abrirlo y leer la nota… pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza… eran de felicidad.

"_Mi querida maestra y amiga Tigresa:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es por qué ya ha pasado un año desde que me fui. Un año es demasiado tiempo… y más si no puedo tenerte frente a mis ojos. Lo que me llevó a amar el kung fu, fue porque tú lo practicabas. Tú me lo influenciaste. Desde pequeño quise conocerte. Pero más que por ser una luchadora sin comparación, quería conocerte como persona. Tener cercanía contigo. Y el destino me cumplió el sueño más preciado que he tenido y entre tantos otros más. Los días junto a ti y a los muchachos en el Palacio de Jade, fueron los mejores de mi vida. Pero muy en especial, la cercanía que tenía contigo. Cada gesto que hacías, cada palabra que me decías… solo hacían amarte cada vez más. No podría vivir la vida sin decirte lo que sentía. Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo en persona. Eres la hembra más bella y excepcional que conozco. Y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá._

_Te amo Tigresa y siempre lo haré. Po"_

Con la brisa soplando a su alrededor dejó decir en un susurro tres palabras: "Te amo, Po".


End file.
